


The Girl in the Pink Sweater

by ConfusedFandomWriter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedFandomWriter/pseuds/ConfusedFandomWriter
Summary: Riverdale is a quiet little town. Nothing major happens until Jughead decides that he wants to write a novel about it.





	1. Riverdale? Really.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Riverdale or the characters of Betty and Jughead!!

Jughead looked up from his laptop to see a long slender figure staring down at him.  
"If your gonna be a Ninja, you probably should lose the pastel color scheme."  
"I thought you liked the pink Juggie?"  
Betty Cooper had been a staple in Riverdale since before Jughead could remember. Hal and Alice Cooper were THE Family, after the Blossoms of course. They ran the newspaper and had created the perfect bubble of Riverdale and Betty was the queen. She had gotten straight A's since preschool, High school tour guide and all around good girl. She was the complete opposite of Jughead and it was one of the things he loved about her.

"Whatcha workin' on Juggie?"  
"Just a novel and Bio homework, the usual high school sophomore curriculum."  
Betty smiled. Sarcasm and Jughead went together like PB&J. You can't have one without the other. 

"Well, do you wanna take a break and see a movie with me? They're playing Rebel Without A Cause."  
"Well, James Dean is a heartthrob. I guess I can skip the Mitosis lecture for one night."  
"Great! I'll meet you out front of the theater at 7."  
Betty got up and started to walk away before she stole one of Jughead's fries. She winked at him as she walked out of POP'S. Her perfect ponytail swinging behind her.

Jughead looked back down at his laptop. His Novel staring at him and taunting his mind. It's Riverdale. What did he have to write about, nothing exciting happens in Riverdale. Or so he thought.


	2. The Girl

Betty sat in her room looking at her closet, The multitude of pink sweaters staring at her like cotton candy at a fair. "It's a date with Jughead and all I own is Pink! What the hell Cooper!" Betty flopped down on her bed with a sigh. She liked Jughead, she always had and so this date had to be perfect. Then something caught her eye. She saw a short black dress towards the back of her closet. She didn't know where she bought it or what she bought it for, but she knew it was perfect. "Maybe this date with Juggie won't be so bad after all." She said with a smile. 

By the time 7 pm rolled around, Jughead had gone through 3 panic attacks, 4 Burgers, and about a dozen novel ideas. He looked at his laptop and saw the time. "Shit!" He was late meeting Betty. He grabbed all of his stuff and hoped on his bike, hoping the engine would start this time and before she got really pissed. He made it to the theatre in record time. He parked his bike in front of the theatre and searched for Betty. About 5 minutes later he felt someone tap on his shoulder. "One of these days, your gonna be on time and hell will freeze over." Jughead turned around to see Betty standing in front of him. He was awestruck, she had on a short black dress, tan boots, and a denim jacket. Jughead had to do a double take. "Wow, Betts. You look different." "You don't like it" Betty frowned. Jughead realizing he just made an ass out of himself quickly recovered. "No, No. I love it. It was just something I wasn't expecting." Jughead said with a smirk. "I just thought I would change things up a little. Wanna go in?" Jughead nodded. He grabbed Betty's hand as they walked into the theatre. Needless to say, this date would not end well.


End file.
